16 and Pregnant
by crazeebeautiful
Summary: I thought I would be different to see how the twilight cast would react to this type of situation haven't decided if they are werewolves and vampires yet but leaning towards all human I know this summary is horrible but take a look in side and tell me what you think rated T for language.


Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you guys like the version of the story this is the third time I wrote it and this time for sure I am happy with these pairing. Sorry ahead of time for any spelling mistakes it's really late but I hope you guys enjoy! parings are:**

**Rosalie/Jacob**

**Alice/Edward**

**Leah/ Emmett**

**Jessica/ Embry or Quil (haven't decided yet)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Preface**

Hey I'm Rose I am 16 I live in the busy city of Rochester, New York with my mom, dad, twin brother Jasper, and my little brother Sebastian. My brother Jasper and I go to Rochester High School, Jasper is on the Varsity Football team and he plays the guitar for Jazz band and I was a majorette and on the Varsity volleyball team but before and after volleyball team I kick box.

I met the lovely Jacob Black our Freshman year we weren't too fond of eachother but that quickly changed when we realized how much we had in common we felt like we were eachothers other halfs we had our lifes mapped out getting into a good college hopefully with a full ride scholarship, I was going to graduate and become a business marketer and Jacob a technician while we open a mechanic shope together, after that we would buy our dream house, get married and have our perfect kids but our plans got a little jumbled up because

...I'm pregnant

**April: 28 weeks pregnant**

" ugh I'm such a whale" I grumbled trying to put on my fourth pair of maternity jeans " screw it" I sighed shuffling threw my closet finding the stretchiest pair of leggings I could find pairing them with a white tank top and brown strappy sandals I grabbed my bag and went downstairs, as I woddled past my mother to the fridge to grab a vitamin water and began to leave "uh mind telling me where you are going this fine Saturday" she said sipping her coffee " well I was planning on meeting up Carmen and Lisa to get pedicures, go bowling where Angela, and Lexi will Join us then a sleep over" I said quickly "sure you can do all that and you sure you are not lying to me going to see Jacob remember I said you guys should have a break til us and his parents come to a better agreement on how things will work out..and wouldn't bowling kind of defeat the purpose of a pedicure" she said lifting one of her eyebrows " you know what they say you only live once and mom! why would you think such a thing I would never sneak around with boys I wouldn't wanna get pregnant or anything...oh! and mom I need ALOT more of my whale pants" I said waddling to the door shutting it behind me.

"So what's it like?" Carmen asked "what? this pedicure? amazming my feet really need this tender love and care" I said laying my head back as the chair began to message " No! you know..being pregnant" she said in a lower tone as if she was telling me a secret " I'm pregnant?! holy shit I didn't even notice I thought I put on a little weighed well would you look at that" I said sarcastically " don't use sarcasm with her you know she is not the brightest crayon in the box" Lisa said chuckling "uh! hello I can hear you guys and besides I don't use crayons...I use Crayola's and secondly I just wanted to know how my best friend was doing you guys didn't have to bring math into this" she huffed crossing her arms which sent me and Lisa in a giggle fit "Carmen I love you and some times I think you are kidding but I realize your serious and to answer your question it's so kind of cool to know apart of me and someone I love created something and it's swimming around in there but at first it was kind of weird but now I love it" I said rubbling my belly.

As soon as we arrived at the bowling alley and got our lane I saw Angela and Lexi "Hey Big Mama!" Lexi yelled said running up to me hugging me "hey sexy Lexi!" I yelled back " so you ready to get owned?" I asked her " Ha! Big Mama got jokes well get ready for Sexy Lexi to take you back to school hunny" she said smerking " oh it's so on" I said pretending to fake glare at Lexi as we stared eachother down "yea! it's so on like Donkey Kong with my favorite thong on...it's purple" Carmen squealed as she chimed in "that's great really it is but anyone want anything from the concession stand before we start" Angela asked. After taking our order she left " So did you get pregnant the first time you and Jake you know" Lisa asked " Oh no! I think it was like maybe the fifth or sixth time but definately NOT the first I like to believe my baby was concieved at the movie theater, or that one game, or the moon" I said chuckling making everyone else chuckle " Ok so for Carmen skittles and a coke, for Lisa fries and a lemonade, For sexy Lexi water and a pretzel, and last but certainly not least Rosie here is your natcho's Large Sprite and Starburst I made sure you got extra jalapino's like you asked" Angela said handing everyone there things.

At the end of the game we all met at Lexi house for a sleep over " I told you big momma still got it" I gloated "ok ok ok but Sexy Lexi will have her rematch and you will rue the day" Lexi said in mock anger " whatever don't hate the player hate the game" I said flipping my hair "anyway how are you and Jake" Angela asked " Lately he has been being ass wipe..him and his mother and I miss the old him and I don't wanna get into more details because I don't feel like crying...any how you ho's must come to my baby shower baby showers always need ho's right?" I said giggling "ofcourse what's a party without a ho" Lisa said in agreement and they all chimed in " when is it?" Carmen asked " it's in a month it starts at 2:00 pm and ends at 3:30 pm that's when everyone including me will find out the gender I just hope my baby's father shows" I sighed the last part I was gonna have alot on my mind.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed should I continue? yes? NO? let me know review! Remember your opinion matters unless it's a flame then it doesn't if you guys like this story and I continue more drama will be in the next chappy, Chow!**


End file.
